True Love
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Just a quick one-shot on what Kei thinks whenever he hears Hikari's name. 2nd chapter is just the updated 1st chapter. Never give up on finding your true love.
1. Chapter 1

Okie first S.A. fic. This is just a one shot on what Kei thinks every time he hears Hikari's name.

...

I was in the green house with all of the other S.A. students for lunch. As usual I was working on my laptop. When I heard Akira say,"HEre's your teas, Hikari."

I stopped typing and went into a trance.

...Hikari...

Her name meant light. She was light. She was my light.

Her smile brightened my day. Her laugh was so angelic...I know it could put anyone who was sad or angry in a better mood.

Her hair was so long, soft, and it smelled of honey. Her eyed where like black diamonds that sparkled in any light; sunlight, moonlight, or even the light that she radiates.

She was an angel who was sent down to earth for me to bask upon.

For years I have hid my feeling from her...but now she was mine.

She shared her laugh, smile, her aura, and her love for me; with me.

I know it was meant to be. We will never be apart. Because this girl in my arms right now was the one I wanted to marry. I wanted Hikari to be protected by me, be my partner forever, and to be the mother of my children someday.

"Kei! You dirty bastard! Get your arms away from Hikari!" Akira yelled at me, pulling me out of my trance.

I simply stared at her. I was about to respond when Hikari did for me.

"Come on Akira, are you going to be like this all of the time? I can't even be one inch close to my boyfriend?"

Akira looked guilty then spoke,"As long as he doesn't hurt you..."

Hikari gave a small giggle then said,"I know he wouldn't. He is the one for me." She turned her head toward me and leaned in kissing me quickly and gently. It was small but still enough to melt my heart.

I loved this woman and she loved me. And I knew it wouldn't change.

Love is a wonderful thing when you are loving the person who was meant to be with you.

...

O.O...ok that seemed way to corny for me. I can't believe I wrote that shitty lovey thing. Well...PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okie so...here's the updated version of the one-shot. This one is much more better

...

I was in the green house with all of the other S.A. students for lunch. As usual I was working on my laptop. When I heard Akira say,"Here's your tea, Hikari." I could hear the clinking of teac cups as well as a small "Thank you" from Hikari.

I stopped typing and went into a trance. Well, not really a trace, it was more of a daydream.

...Hikari...

Her name meant light. She was light. She was my light. Her light basked everyone with happiness and love. Her smile brightened my day. Her laugh was so angelic...I know it could put anyone who was sad or angry in a better mood. Her voice and laugh could make anyone smile or even cry from how beautiful it was. Her hair was so long, soft, and it smelled of honey. Her eyed where like black diamonds that sparkled in any light; sunlight, moonlight, or even the light that she radiates. Her eyes made black the new light with all of the happiness that was filled into them.

She was an angel who was sent down to earth for me to bask upon. She was an angel that was made to make anyone happy, and she stole my heart.

For years I have hid all of my feelings from her...but now she was mine. I loved her because of how determined she was to always beat me in something. I would always beat her but, she always wanted to try again, she wanted to be the winner and she never gave up. When I went back to London she didn't give up until she got me back home with her.

She shared her laugh, smile, her aura, and her love for me; with me. Her confidence could make anyone never give up.

I know it was meant to be. We will never be apart. Because this girl in my arms right now was the one I wanted to marry. I wanted Hikari to be protected by me, be my partner forever, and to be the mother of my children someday.

"Kei! You dirty bastard! Get your arms away from Hikari!" Akira yelled at me, pulling me out of my trance.

I simply stared at her. I was about to respond when Hikari did for me with her angelic voice.

"Come on Akira, are you going to be like this all of the time? I can't even be one inch close to my boyfriend?"

Akira looked guilty then spoke,"As long as he doesn't hurt you..." She was Hikari's best friend so I didn't blame her for anything, she just wanted her best friend to have the best and be the best.

Hikari gave a small giggle then said,"I know he wouldn't. He is the one for me." She turned her head toward me and leaned in kissing me quickly and gently. It was small but still enough to melt my heart and enough for me to taste the tea on her lips.

I loved this woman and she loved me. And I knew it wouldn't change.

Love is a wonderful thing when you are loving the person who was meant to be with you. Hikari was my second half. Everyone has a second half and you can't give up in order to look for your other half. True love makes the world go round.

...

So this updated one-shot has more of a meaning to it. I hope it makes you determined to find your true love!


End file.
